Nowadays, with the development of science and technology and the development of the society, the shortage of resources has an increasing impact on economic and social development. The recycling of waste resources has become an important method for solving the problem of resource scarcity in the current society. However, the kitchen garbage can not be effectively crushed, fermented and quantitatively collected in the kitchen garbage treatment device at the present stage, so that the follow-up operation is directly or indirectly influenced, and the working difficulty is increased, and the production cost is influenced.